His Premonition
by PsychoticMaskedWolf
Summary: A short story depicting the 'possible' chain of events which resulted in the Kuran lineage. Rated for adult content. Lemon. KanamexHoodedwoman & KanameYuki


I notice there are no fanfics on these two... so I wanted one. I kinda felt like it's never touched upon how the Kuran family thing got started, it's really confusing so I wanted to write my own idea on it.

Rating: M do not read if you are under age.  
Words: 1,525  
Pages: 3  
Pairing: HoodedwomanxKaname later KanamexYuki

* * *

In the far distant past was a taboo and locked away memory. It was the beginning and in a way, also the end. He knew he should have foreseen the events that were coming, but he had been so blinded and emerged in his work that he hadn't noticed anything at all.

It was late, late into the night and days without sleep and nonstop hard work that brought him into a rinse and repeat pattern. The memory may as well have been a dream, but the evidence was there to this day that it had not been a dream at all.

The only time… the first and the last time such an encounter would happen between them. The knock on the door was the motion that set it all going, if she had just left him… none of it would have happened. She asked what he was doing, how his experiments were going… and he told her everything… how to make the weapons to free humans and what it required. He never thought about not saying it… but he should have. Oh, he should have not told her.

After that, she silently stayed with him in deep thought, silently watched him, until she finally stood and approached him. She set her hands on his back and he turned in confusion, setting his notes down.

"Kaname…" She pressed him back against the counter and he furrowed his brow in absolute confusion at her actions. "Just this once… make love to me…" His eyes widened and he didn't have a response, he would never tell her no. and she knew it. She pushed his lab coat from his shoulders and the slowly slid her hands down his chest to unbuckle his belt.

She looked up to his face, it was all confusion, he had no idea what he was doing in this type of situation so it would make this a bit more difficult, but of course he was ready and willing to do whatever too took to please her. The only one who accepted him. His height was no good for this way, so instead she pulled him with her to the counter and moved up onto it while pulling him forward so he was cradled between her thighs.

He finally shifted forward to lick and nip at her throat, before she gathered a fistful of hair and pulled him to kiss her directly. While she slid her tongue into his willing mouth her hand slid into his open pants. Her fingertips lightly grazed him, feeling how hard he got simply from that, before taking him in hand and sliding her fist up and down him. He groaned low and whining into her mouth as his hips jerked involuntarily into her motioning hand.

"Please…" He begged quietly between kisses.

She pulled backed and shoved her pants down. "Inside…" He quickly helped her to pull them off completely, before stooping and reaching down to gather her dew on his fingers curiously. He licked it off his fingers and she quickly grabbed his wrist. He didn't waste any time in shoving himself inside her right away. Both cried out in the all too quiet room and clung onto each other tightly, all the while he was still pumping his hips relentlessly into her waiting warmth.

"I'm sorry…" He breathed, detecting the faintest scent of blood, but he couldn't halt now even if he had wanted to.

"Don't stop…" She pleaded, grinding her hips back against his own and digging her nails so deeply into his back it drew blood. "Don't stop…. Don't stop, oh, Kaname…."

"I can't…" He panted heavily. It was an absolutely desperate joining, because both were thinking this was the only time this would ever happen, because both planned to sacrifice themselves to a furnace soon. She brought a hand forward and pulled open his shirt, dragging her nails down his chest and drawing blood, she learned forward and slowly trailed her tongue along the cuts, lapping up the taste of his blood.

He bit deeply into her shoulder, pressing into her harder and at a complete loss of all the control he had ever built up. It hadn't taken long before he felt her grip him tighter inside and he inhaled sharply as he shifted and felt himself empty inside of her. It was another feeling entirely… this… unlike anything else really. He felt so much less tense and uneasy. He felt… lighter.

He slowly lifted his head from her shoulder and kissed her gently now, tilting his head to the side to be closer to her.

"I…" She pressed her fingers to his lips to silence him.

"I know… Kaname. I know you do."

So from there the words had been left unspoken, oh how he wished that he had spoken them anyways, now… as he stood here, lingered here and watched her body turn to ashes before his very eyes. The pain stung so deeply, pierced into his heart like a poisoned dagger. The darkness he became lost in like an unfathomable depth he could never have any hope of ever escaping from.

Of course… due to that night she had not left him alone. She had left him with twins, a boy and a girl that so closely resembled her and himself that it drove him to more pain. In his heart, he knew he was a cruel beast… that there was nothing but a sadistic monster under the fragile shell of a human man. He could not watch over these children. He could not possibly hope to fill them with the love they deserved.

During the time of the war he had no choice but to finish her work that she sacrificed for. He left his beautiful son and daughter in the hands of a young hunter couple. So once the war was over and he had had his fill of death and blood and atrocity… he left them with a young hunter pair. The two swore that after all he had done for them; they would take very good care of the children. He knew he was never suited to be a father, let alone a kind creature.

A very small, yet sad smile lifted the corners of his lips at the sight of his son. He leaned forward and placed a kiss to the top of the giggling and bubbling baby's head, then one on his sleeping daughter's as well.

"Goodbye…" He backed up and watched them sadly. They were beautiful as sunlight; just like her… his darkness would only corrupt them. Just as he was about to leave, the young huntress stopped him and offered him a basket with baked goods.

"Lord Kuran… thank you for everything you've done for us…" The young woman placed a kiss on his cheek and lightly patted his hand, before returning to her home.

"Hmmm…" He lightly touched the place. Humans were so friendly and kind sometimes. It was a rarity and he was glad to have placed his children with them. With all of his affairs in place and all his business attended… he put himself to sleep. In deep dreamless sleep that he had no intention of ever waking from.

He had no intention of waking, hoped to finally turn to ash and end the abomination of a creature he was, yet… that was not what fate had in store for him. During long war… when he was so far, locked in the darkness of his own agony... he had a premonition. A sweet young vampire that spoke to him, so confused and yet… such gentle eyes that looked as if they saw right into the depths of his very soul.

He never had understood it then, was too lost in his own darkness that he hadn't understood… fate had been set in motion that very day. And that… that girl, even back then… had and always would be the only one he would ever… truly…

"Kaname…? Kaname? Hey… wake up, Kaname…"The voice woke him from his dream of the past and he slowly opened his eyes, with vision slightly blurry. Warm soft fingertips made their way along his cheek and jaw, before stopping lightly at his lips. "Kaname-onii-sama… you fell asleep while reading to me."

"I'm sorry, Yuki." He replied softly, setting his hand over hers and kissing her palm very gently. He rolled her over under him on the bed, letting the book fall onto the floor as he met her lips with his. She giggled quietly under him and turned away, so he was left with her back to him. He was still tired… so he caught the drift and snuggled up behind her. "Mmmm… Yuki…" He placed a few gentle kisses along her neck and shoulder. His reactions to Yuki had always been stronger than anything.

"Kaname…"

"I… love… you…" He whispered warmly against her skin.

"Kaname… I love you too."

He smiled softly and closed his eyes. There were no words that had to be left unspoken. After waiting so long he finally had his peace. Here he could let go of the past. With her and only her. His premonition.

* * *

End  
A little more plot worthy if I do say so myself.


End file.
